


Freyja

by fromxthexvalley



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Kingsman Training, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromxthexvalley/pseuds/fromxthexvalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daisy Unwin joins Kingsman, she picks the smallest puppy of the bunch (just like her brother, although she definitely knows it's not a pug). Except for this small pup isn't actually small. She grows up to be big, beautiful, and powerful. Harry is scared, Eggsy just fucking laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freyja

**Author's Note:**

> Any spelling/grammar errors are mine, as I have no beta.

When Daisy Unwin is selected as a candidate for Kingsman, it's when Eggsy - then Galahad - wants to 'retire' and become Guinevere beside Harry - then Arthur. Eggsy isn't the one who proposed her, of course not. He might have taught her how to defend herself, how to shoot a gun, but she was too fucking young, and he couldn't loose his baby sister to this place. No, it was Roxy who proposed her. Turns out Daisy had gone behind his back and begged Roxy to train her - because she was wicked smart, and knew her brother wasn't a 'tailor', even though he never told her. He's going to kill Roxy, but the only thing he can do now is watch and wait until the whole thing is over. 

After the near-drowning test (what? there isn't an official name for it), in which of course Daisy breaks the mirror like her brother, Daisy flies through the tests like she was born to do it. She might be small, but she's stubborn. There's a few tossers in the group, who reminds Eggsy a lot of the annoying trio back in his day, that like to mess with Daisy but she ignores them well enough. When it's time to pick a puppy, she picks the smallest of the lot (just like her brother, although she definitely knows it's not a pug). Merlin said the shelter said she was a shepherd or husky mutt, maybe. Her main colour is a light tan, which fades into white on her belly, along with a dark grey saddle that starts around her shoulders at a lighter colour and continues on to the end of her tail, which darkens to black. She's a gorgeous thing, but they really don't expect her to get very big.

"Better than a pug."

"Oi!"

Daisy names her Freyja. 

And she grows, and grows, and grows. When she's done growing - they assume anyways -, her shoulders easily stand over two and a half feet, and she easily weights around eighty pounds. And she's not slim either, she's bulky in a could-possibly-tow-something kind of way. She definitely has German Shepherd in her, but the rest? Eggsy's terrified. This supposed runt of a mutt could easily take Daisy's leg off. Harry just rolls his eyes at his husband because really, Freyja is a huge softy who loves belly rubs and got all depressed when she stepped on a butterfly, really Eggsy do calm down.

Eggsy is proven right some time after the parachute test. All but two - out of the six left - pass the test. Of course Daisy is still there, she's never been one afraid of heights, but so are the three that have been messing with her. They are pissed off because she was the one who got them to safety, the one who pulled the group together. So a few nights later, when everyone was asleep, they went after her. One put a hand over her mouth, and one restrained her for the third. There were camera's in the room, of course, but how long would it take for Merlin to notice? How long would it take him to get to her? She was a fighter, but she couldn't shake of three men unarmed when they were twice there size. 

But it doesn't matter, because Freyja is there. 

Eggsy is proven right, but it wasn't Daisy she attacked. The trio, while not killed, were severely injured when Freyja got to them. She let her fury be known to everyone: attack my human, and I will attacked you. 

A genetic testing will later tell them that Freyja does indeed have German Shepherd in her...along with eurasian wolf. Merlin wants her put down, Harry is worried, and Eggsy just fucking laughs.

A fierce, strong warrior. A perfect fit for the new Galahad.

* * *

 


End file.
